Special Children
by She Who Fades
Summary: AU. Azazel didn't just feed them demon blood as a baby, he also kidnapped them and raised them as he own. R&R


**Special Children**

**AU. Azazel didn't just feed the demon blood as a baby, he also kidnapped them and raised them as he own. R&R**

**Written By: She Who Fades**

**Beta By: No one. So any mistakes are mine. If you are interested in becoming a Beta for me, then feel free to message me.**

**Set: I would say Pre-Series but that actually means before Sam was born. So I'll say Pre-Stanford. The special children at this point are twelve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters used. They belong to Eric Kripke, who in my opinion is a genius. However, I do own the story line, and the character Dawn.**

**Chapter One: Kids Of Azazel**

**Azazel's 'Children' get to see the sun for the first time. The first test of many to come begins. **

**Warning: Some murder, not graphic. **

* * *

><p>Dawn crept though the long halls of the house. For as long as Dawn could remember, she was here. The windows were always covered by curtains, the only thing she ever drinks was demon's blood, and the only person ever to walk in and out of the door was Azazel. Azazel had taught them how to use their powers, and how to kill angels. Azazel had taught them that the stories where all wrong and that the demons wanted to save the world. Of course Dawn believed him because it was all she had ever known. Unlike most children her age, Dawn had never been told she was loved, she had never felt the sunlight on her skin, she had never been to school, or done any normal childhood things. Nor had the others like her.<p>

"Dawn where are you going?" asked Kelly. Kelly was a demon. She was the one that feed them their demon blood.

"For a walk." Dawn said.

"Go back to your room." Kelly said.

"Kelly I'm hungry." Dawn moaned.

"Go back to your room." Kelly repeated. Kelly hated watching the children. To her they were messy, noisy brats who would sell their pathetic lives for some more blood. Kelly knew how important it was to Lucifer that once he was free he would need the strongest one to be his vessel, and that meant pumping their tiny mouths with demon's blood.

"Please Kelly." Dawn said.

"You can only have a drink. That will fill you up." Kelly said.

"Okay." Dawn said and followed Kelly down the hall to a large fridge. Five times a day, the children lined up outside that fridge and were given a bottle of blood to drink. She made sure they had every single drop, telling them it would stop them getting sick. Kelly opened the large door and handed Dawn a bottle. Dawn pulled the lid off and put the bottle to her mouth. The thick red liquid pouring down her throat as Kelly smiled. None of them could resist demon's blood now. It was all they ever knew, and would ever know.

"Now back to bed." Kelly said once Dawn had finished.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the children were in the rec room, where they were kept most of the time. Brody, another demon was watching them. The rec room had games and chairs but no TV. Azazel didn't want them knowing the outside world just yet. Lily was drawing at the table in the corner, Lily was very withdrawn for her age, with blonde hair. Dawn was sitting with Sam and they were talking about something that seemed unimportant to Brody, Ava, Scott and the twins Andy and Ansem where playing some game, while Jake and Max where sharing a book. In this room, the children actually appeared to be normal. No one would have guessed that they drink demon's blood.<p>

"It's time for a drink." Kelly said as she walked into the room. Everyone looked up and ran towards her. When blood was mentioned, these children went crazy. It was all they could think about from the moment it was mentioned until they had enough. Brody smiled to himself at the thought. It was the best way to control them, make them crazy with thirst. They followed Kelly down stairs and made their way over to a fridge.

"Line." Kelly said simply. They did as they were told. Sam first, followed by Ava, Scott, Max, Andy, Ansem, Lily, Jake and Dawn at the end. Kelly passed each one a bottle and watched to make sure they drink every last drop.

* * *

><p>"Children, I think it's time we go outside." Azazel said.<p>

"We never go outside." Jake said.

"What's outside?" Ava asked.

"Outside is full of people who are bad. They will want to kill you. So we have to go outside and kill them first. Using your powers." Azazel said.

"What if they kill us?" Lily asked.

"You're stronger than them. Much much stronger. And you can summon demons at any time you need some assistance. Now, drink up. As much blood as you can." Azazel said with a small smile. Kelly passed them all another bottle each and watched as the thick red liquid poured down their throats.

"Do you think they're ready?" Kelly asked.

"Yes." Azazel said.

"This should be fun." Kelly said.

"Give them some more." Azazel said.

"Of course." Kelly replied and handed them yet another bottle of blood. She and Azazel watched as the thick red blood poured into their mouths.

"Come on children. It's time to see the world." Azazel said once they had finished. They followed him outside, thought the door. Each one looked in wonder as they saw sunlight for the first time. For the first time they had stepped outside, and had seen what it was like in the open air. Azazel had them paired off and told them to kill as much people they can.

"These 'other' people will let the angels take over them and then you will all be killed. It is important that they die. We must send the angels a message, that we will not let them kill us. That we know what they are going to do and we will stop them. " Azazel said.

"What if we can't?" Dawn asked.

"You will, the demon's blood gives you all strong powers you just need to learn how to use it." Azazel said.

"Okay." Sam said.

* * *

><p>Lily and Dawn walked into a park, with demon Meg. Meg sat on a bench and watched them. The park was full of children and both girls were shocked. They had never seen a swing set, or a merry-go-round or anything else before.<p>

"How do we use our powers?" Dawn asked.

"Azazel said we touch." Lily said and walked over to a small girl hiding in the brush. Lily smiled and touched the girl's arm. As she did, the girl's heart stopped beating and she feel to the floor. Lily's smile went and she started to walk away.

"Don't worry Lily. That just got you an extra bottle." Meg said. Dawn looked over at the swing set and walked towards it. She placed her hand on the shoulder of a boy on there and he burst into flames. Everybody started to scream.

"Oh you both did so well, stopping to angels. Now it's time to leave. Let's go and get some more blood." Meg said and she teleported away.

* * *

><p>Tom walked with the two twins Andy and Ansem into a library.<p>

"Okay now touch someone and let's see what happens." Tom said. Ansem walked past a man and touched his arm as he did. Nothing happened. Ansem walked back towards Tom and Andy.

"Nothing happened." Ansem said.

"Okay, okay, uh try telling him to do something. He's working with angels Ansem." Tom said. Ansem walked back towards the man and looked up at him.

"Bang your head against the wall." Ansem said.

"Excuse me?" asked the man with disbelief.

"I said, bang your head against the wall and don't stop." Ansem said. The man did as he was told and banged his head into the brick wall. Blood started to pour from it as people rushed over to him and tried to get him to stop.

"Do the same Andy." Tom commanded.

"I don't want to." Andy said.

"Do it or you won't get any blood." Tom threatened. Andy's mind was full of demon blood. He couldn't think of anything else and he's mouth started watering. Andy walked over to an elderly lady on the computer.

"Wrap the wires around your neck." Andy said.

"Sorry?" asked the lady.

"Wrap the wires around your neck and don't stop." Andy said. The elderly lady started to pull at the computer wires and wrap the around her neck. She wrapped them tighter and tighter until she couldn't breathe. People started to run over and try and stop her.

"Okay kids time to leave." Tom said and teleported them to the house.

* * *

><p>Brody took Sam and Scott to Wal-Mart.<p>

"All these people work with the angels." Brody said.

"What do you want us to do?" Sam asked. Then Sam held his head as he saw a boy, a few years older than him and a man driving a 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

"Sam?" Brody asked.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I think you had a vision. What did you see?" Brody asked.

"I saw two people and a car." Sam said.

"Good. Good. There special people called Vessels. Angels use them to walk on the Earth. It's very important that we find them and kill them." Brody said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Now, Scott I want you to touch someone and see what happens." Brody said. Scott nodded and walked over to a couple shopping with their son. He touched the son and as he did he electrocuted him. The boy fell to the floor dead, while the parents started screaming.

"Time to go." Brody said and teleported them away.

* * *

><p>Rachel was with Ava, Max and Jake on a street. They were children playing outside, and parents talking to each other from the yards.<p>

"You know what to do, just like Azazel said." Rachel said. Jake was the first. He walked over to a girl on her bike and touched the arm. His strength caused her arm to break and she screamed in pain. Jake then touched her throat, also causing it to break. Her parents started to run over to her as Jake touched her head, which also broke. Max then sent the parents away from Jake just by looking at them with his eyes. They landed on a car, smashing it and them. People started to scream and children ran towards their houses.

"And you Ava." Rachel said and looked towards Ava. She was holding her head as she saw flashing blue and red lights on top of a white police car. Men got out of the car and started to shoot at her, Rachel, Max and Jake.

"Ava? Did you see something?" Rachel asked. Max and Jake began to walk over to them.

"I saw people. And they were shooting at us Rachel. They had flashing lights on their car. And they shot us. Are they working with the angels?" Ava asked.

"Yes, and we need to leave her now." Rachel said and teleported them away from the street.

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion the children were in the rec room, drinking a bottle of blood each.<p>

"How did they do?" Azazel asked.

"Very well." Rachel said.

"What are their powers?" Azazel asked.

"Andy and Ansem can control people." Tom said.

"Ava has visions, Jake has super strength and Max has telekinesis." Rachel said.

"Lily stops your heart with a touch, and Dawn has pyrokinesis." Meg said.

"Sam also has visions, and Scott has electrokinesis." Brody said.

"Very good. What visions did Sam and Ava see?" Azazel asked.

"Sam just as two people driving a car. I don't think it means anything-unless they are vessels." Brody said.

"Ava saw the police coming and shooting at us. I teleported them away before they got there." Rachel said.

"Very good. I see big things with these children. Our Father will be pleased." Azazel said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I know it's a very dark chapter and creepy children have been used all the way though Supernatural, but it's perfect for the scene. Kids Of Azazel is a play on the song titled Kids Of America for those you missed it. I added Dawn because I love OCs and she really replaced Rosie who is a lot younger than them. Also Rosie Holt never got to taste the blood, as Sam stops him, so she isn't really one of Azazel's. Our Father, is Lucifer as that's what the demons refer to him as, seeing as he was their creator. <strong>


End file.
